<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic and The Things That Come With It by wafflefries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745786">Magic and The Things That Come With It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflefries/pseuds/wafflefries'>wafflefries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Canonical Character Death, Fate &amp; Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Witch Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflefries/pseuds/wafflefries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody needed to tell Steve Rogers that the woods were magic. He knew from the way the trees swayed even if the air was still and quiet, he knew from the way the space around it made the hair on his arms stand straight, and how with every breath he took the forest seemed to breathe with him. Bucky Barnes, on the other hand, was always drawn to the cottage at the edge of town, he just never knew why. That was until he found himself on the front steps of said cottage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody needed to tell Steve Rogers that the woods were magic. He knew from the way the trees swayed even if the air was still and quiet, he knew from the way the space around it made the hair on his arms stand straight, and how with every breath he took the forest seemed to breathe with him. The forest had no name because that kind of power can never be truly captured and tied down with something as mundane as a label. Steve simply referred to it as the woods.</p><p>Sarah Rogers had raised her son in a way that most people would meet with pitchforks and fire. Sarah was a witch in every aspect of the word. She tended to her herbs and plants during the day and at night, by the light of the moon, she brewed her potions. Her son followed her every minute of the day. He watched her as she crushed and mixed herbs, and as she spoke incantations under her breath. Sometimes when she walked away he would try them himself, speaking the words he heard from her, but unlike his mother, he was met with nothing but disappointment. Where she could make the clouds part and the sky pour, he could not summon so much as a light breeze.</p><p>“Do not fret my love,” Sarah would soothe “in due time your power will come as it has to all your ancestors before.” Steve was doubtful. He had been born small and frail, it would only make sense that he would never be the witch that his mother was.</p><p>The townspeople despised the Rogers family. They knew the family possessed unseen power. They shied away from the small cottage near the wood. Spitting at their feet and crossing the road when they came into the town. When the children of the town were warm with their parent’s liquor and giddy with the prospect of misbehaving, they would dare one another to get as close to the property line as they could. Every time they would retreat before reaching the wooden gate. Sarah did not mind that they feared her, the fear kept them from bringing their weapons. It was a fine line, too much fear would scare them into action and too little would only bring them closer as well. </p><p>Though they scorned her, she would still receive letters on her doorstep asking for her to help a family's dying child, or to read the future of a young man feeling lost. After she was finished they would pay her and then proceed to spread the rumors of the witch in the cottage.<br/>
The biggest mystery in the town was Steve. No one had ever seen him, for Sarah had kept him within the limits of the property since the day he was born. The townsfolk spun tales of the witch child, saying he had horns and razor-sharp claws, that Sarah kept him locked in a cage. For if she let him loose, he would come into the beds of children at night and feast on their souls. The people believed these lies because they were foolish, unable to believe that a witch could be anything but trouble.</p><p>Steve grew up as a child of the earth. Never needing anything but himself and the land around him for entertainment. The thought of leaving his home never occurred to him, blissfully unaware of the rumors that surrounded his life. Though he was small and weak, he had the fire inside his belly that made up for it. It burned within him every day of his life. It was his sheer will, Sarah believed, that kept Steve from dying of every sickness and disease forced upon him. He was Sarah’s pride and joy and she loved him with her whole heart. That is why Steve was forbidden to enter the woods. It was hard for Steve to resist. It called to him with every step he took. It came to him in his dreams, beckoning him to come closer. When he was four and his mother was occupied with her garden, he snuck into the woods. He had only gone a few steps in when he turned around to find the path gone. The power of the woods pressed down on him, pushing him into the ground. The trees seemed to close in around him, locking him in, making sure he knew that he was weak and unable to fight back. He was never sure how long he had been in there and if Sarah was any less powerful, he never would have gotten out. That was the only time in his life where she had ever been cross with him. He was so ashamed and afraid of the power he had witnessed inside, that he never went near the forest again. It still called to him trying to pull him back into the folds of darkness.</p><p>On Steve’s 14th birthday his mother fell sick. They tried everything, every spell from his mother's books that could help. Nothing made a difference, the spells only slowed the inevitable. Steve sat by her bed one evening, the color drained from her face. Her hair was no longer a beautiful blonde, but a dull grey. Her eyes, once a deep blue like her son’s, were now filled with pain and sadness. She looked at Steve with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“When I am gone,” She whispered, “do not forget what I have taught you, do not let them come and take away what we have, what we have spent generations building.” </p><p>“I won’t mother, I promise,” Steve said with tears spilling from his eyes onto his mother's bed.</p><p>“I know you won’t.” Sarah said with a smile, “I love you, Steve.”</p><p>The next day Sarah Rogers’ life had come to a close. When she took her final breathe it was as if the world let out an exhale with her. Though no one was around to witness, a butterfly rose from her place, out the nearest window, and toward the wood.</p><p>From the moment James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes was born, he was adored by all, with good reason too. He was charming and beautiful, as well as smart and intuitive. His parents George and Winifred, like everyone else, were amazed by their son. Everyone in the small town knew of him. He was met with smiles everywhere he went. </p><p>Bucky Barnes spent his days playing with his sister, Becca, and laughing with his friends. He lived his life one day at a time, always happy and enjoying the moments as they came. As he grew he only became more handsome, the girls in the town swooned over him, but Bucky paid them little attention. He preferred to get his pants dirty by running through the stream, or to sit quietly reading a book, wondering about the world. If Bucky was to ever fall in love, he thought to himself, he did not think it would be a woman. He would never dare speak this truth out loud, so instead, he spent his days causing trouble in the village with the other children.</p><p>Bucky had another secret. This one was even more pressing and much more dangerous. Since before he could remember, he had felt a calling to the little cottage on the edge of the woods. It was as if an invisible string was tugging him toward it. Bucky felt an ache deep in his chest, a longing he could not describe. This did not mean he was not terrified of the witches that lived within. He wanted more than anything for this feeling to leave him. He distracted himself with whatever he could to forget it, but at night, as he lay his head down on his pillow, the thoughts would come to him, begging him to go to the little cottage, to see what it held inside. Bucky continued to ignore them, but with each passing day, it became harder and harder. </p><p>The next two years without his mother passed slowly, each day filled with the ache in his heart. Every day Steve awoke to the pain, still as sharp as the day she passed. He bided his time with his magic, or at least he tried too. Steve had power, it was just minimal and never seemed to go his way. He would spend hours trying to change the color of a daisy, but instead, the daisy would catch on fire, usually resulting in an injury. No matter how much he practiced and studied he never seemed to improve. Without Sarah’s guidance, it was even harder. He never knew if he was misinterpreting the spells wrong, messing up the incantations, or if witchcraft was just not meant for him. </p><p>Steve never left the little cottage, he did not know what waited for him beyond the fence and into the town, but he knew it was not good. Instead, a man named Abraham Erskine, who had been Sarah's only friend in town, would come to drop off any supplies Steve requested. In return, Steve would allow Erskine to sit and have tea with him for Erksine had just as much family as Steve, which is to say he had none.<br/>
Ever since Sarah had passed, the call of the woods had only grown stronger. Steve went to bed with it, dreamt it, and woke up with the pull. Sometimes voices would come to him, telling him to enter the woods. Steve knew these voices meant harm. They wanted to trap him in there, to have the darkness surround him until he had gone mad. The vines from the woods had also begun to creep out of the shelter of the trees. These vines were unlike anything Steve had ever seen. They were black and they seemed to kill off the life surrounding it, the grass browned and the flowers shriveled. Though these vines moved slowly, Steve could tell that with each passing day more appeared. He knew that he needed to fix it, he was sure of it. The answer was in the woods, Steve was only waiting to act. He was not exactly sure what he was waiting for, but he knew that something was coming, and when that something came it would be time.</p><p>When Bucky woke up that morning he did not think that he would be where he was at this moment. Where is that one might ask? Stumbling toward the little cottage near the woods, drunk and alone.</p><p>Bucky had spent that morning tending to the chickens in the small coop beside his house. It was a hot sunny summer day, and school had just let out for the year a few days before. He was praying that his parents relieved him of his chores. It was at that same moment that he heard the familiar yell of a young boy's voice. A few moments later no other than Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and James Rhodes “Rhodey”, came barreling around the corner. Tony was at the lead of course hollering and yelping.</p><p>“James!” Tony said, “why in god's name are you out here doing chores when you could be going to the lake with us?”</p><p>“Because some of us have these things called responsibilities ever heard of ‘em?” </p><p>“Yes I have actually and you have a responsibility to leave these dirty animals and come with us.” Tony may have been eccentric at times, but Bucky was not one to pass up an opportunity to not spend his day surrounded by chicken shit.</p><p>“Fine,” Bucky replied, “but only if you stop talking.” In response, Tony gave him a mock salute and turned and started down the road.<br/>
Bucky and the others spent the day down by the lake. The hours passed and the later it got, the more fun. When the sun had set and the stars appeared, by the light of the campfire Natasha began to tell stories. Not the kind with beautiful princesses and charming princes, but ones of evil witches who hexed you and stole your soul. Natasha had always been a bit terrifying. She had a cold personality and could put men on their knees with just one look. So listening to her tell these stories made a shiver run through Bucky’s body and goosebumps to appear on his arms. Tony and Rhodey had also brought an immense amount of liquor, so that was not helping Bucky’s nerves.</p><p>“They say that the witch in the woods has been alive for centuries,” Natasha began “and she keeps herself young and vibrant by taking the lives of children. Snatching them from their beds at night and stealing away with their souls, leaving only the lifeless body for their parents to discover in the morning</p><p>Then one night the witch went too far and she summoned a demon. She believed he could give her limitless power, so she could never grow old. She asked this of him and he agreed, saying old age would not kill her and she would always remain young and beautiful. In exchange he asked for only one thing; that she would bear his child and by doing that, bring his power into the mortal realm. The witch agreed not knowing what was soon to come.</p><p>The demon left the next day leaving the witch feeling more alive than she had in decades. Soon, as demon children grow faster than mortal ones, the witch was in labor. The birth was long and excruciatingly painful, it took almost all of the power she had. And when she looked onto the face of her child she was horrified. The baby had black eyes, so dark it was as if she was staring into an abbess. Power radiated off the child and for the first time in her life, she was horrified. Each day the child grew stronger and more powerful. The witch lived in fear, she had never had to fear anything until now. One day when the witch was out in her garden, she heard a crack of a branch from behind her, she turned, and before she could think the child was upon her. It ripped her into pieces, leaving nothing behind. Now her child lives in the cottage waiting for his next victim.” </p><p>When Natasha finished speaking Bucky was shaking. The darkness of the surrounding trees seemed to close in. Suddenly he heard a splash from behind him. Bucky screamed and threw himself forward which happened to be into Natasha’s arms. She quickly shoved him into the dirt.<br/>
“Scared Barnes?” Tony hollered.</p><p>“No of course not,” Bucky said, defensively crossing his arms.</p><p>“Really because I think you are, I think Natasha's little story about the scary witch and the demon child scared little Bucky,” Tony said mockingly. Even though it was too dark to see, Bucky's face flushed. </p><p>“I’m not scared of a stupid witch or her stupid child for that matter.” He was lying and everyone knew it, but Tony, because he was Tony, could not let anyone else win an argument.</p><p>“Fine,” he said with a smirk “Prove it, Barnes, go to the cottage and prove it.”</p><p>“Stark, no,” Rhodey said, his tone stern.</p><p>“No, let's see if he has it in him. Let him prove he's not afraid.”</p><p>“You don't have to do this Barnes,” Natasha said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off.</p><p>“No, if this is what it takes to prove I'm not afraid then I'll do it.”</p><p>And that is how Bucky and his friends ended up stumbling down the road, very drunk, to the edge of the town. When they reached the start of the path leading to the cottage, Tony stopped walking and proclaimed “Bucky, this is where we leave you. Your task is to go to the cottage and steal something from the witch’s garden. If you fail, so long it's been nice knowing you,” Natasha swiftly punched him in the gut. “Hey! I was joking! Moving on, if you succeed, high tail it out of there and we’ll be here waiting for you.” Bucky gulped, he was starting to regret ever being born. Natasha grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.</p><p>“Bucky, you don't have to go through with this.” She said quietly.<br/>
“It’ll be fine Nat, I'll get in and get out.” </p><p>“Fine.” She hugged him briefly and with waves from the three of them, he started down the path.</p><p>The problem with this was, Bucky was much drunker than he initially remembered being. The path in front of him swayed with every step he took and he felt like all the contents of his stomach could come up at any moment. Soon Bucky could see the light of the cottage in front of him. He had never been this close to it, he doubted anyone had. His first thought was that it looked cozy. Nowhere did he see dead bodies hanging or demonic chanting as the stories had described. This information did not make him any less scared. He remembered the story of Hansel and Gretel that his mother used to tell to him. How the two children found a cottage in the woods, filled with candy and good food to eat. It ended up being inhabited by an evil witch, who wanted nothing more than to eat the children. Bucky figured this was exactly like the situation he was in now.</p><p>Before he knew it he was at the little wooden gate surrounding the cottage. There was only light coming from one window so Bucky was counting on the witch to be asleep. As quickly as he could he opened the gate and stepped through. He paused, but the house stayed still and quiet. He cautiously took a few more steps looking around for any plants he could steal. Right next to him he saw a small purple plant, he figured this was something only witches would have. He bent down to pick it, but before he could he heard the creak of a door from behind. He whipped around and there standing in the door was the shadow of a man. The demon child Bucky's mind screamed. As fast as he could he got up, turned, and ran. He didn't make it very far before he tripped over his own feet, crashing to the ground. The last thing he remembered was the sound of his head hitting the ground before everything went black.</p><p>	Steve was already having a bad day and this was before some drunk teenage boy interrupted his beauty sleep. He had been trying all day to master a cleaning spell. He was simply just trying to get a smudge off on plate, but he ended up breaking almost every plate in the house and he had spent the rest of the day cleaning it up. And not before he stepped on a piece of glass. </p><p>	Now Steve was watching a strange boy, passed out on the couch next to the fireplace. The boy was taller than Steve, he had brown floppy hair, and long eyelashes that rested carefully on his cheeks as he slept. He was handsome, Steve thought. But to be fair Steve had never seen a boy before, at least not one that didn't exist in pictures of books. This boy was muscular, he looked like he spent days doing hard work. Though he slept peacefully, a soft snore escaped from his mouth. None of these things hide the strong smell of liquor that wafted off of him or that he was probably here to hurt Steve in the first place. But Steve Rodgers was not the kind of person to leave someone sitting out in the cold passed out, instead, he had not so gracefully dragged him in and up onto the couch, carefully placing blankets over him.<br/>
If Steve had been even a fraction of the witch his mother had been he would have put a charm over the boy so when he woke he would remember nothing of the night leaving the next morning unable to recall where he had spent the night. Alas, the most Steve could do was sit in a chair next to where he slept, holding a knife for protection. </p><p>	Eventually, Steve dozed off. Like almost every night he dreamed of the wood. Tonight he was back where he had been, many years ago when he had wandered into the forest. He had dreamed of this scene many times before. Usually, his mother would come to his rescue or the woods would trap him, bringing down the full force of its power until Steve was nothing more than a pile of ash. But this time something was different he could sense it, someone else was with him. Steve whipped around to find the boy standing there, looking just as confused as Steve felt.<br/>
“Who the hell are you?” Steve demanded.</p><p>	“I’m Bucky. Where are we?” </p><p>	“I don’t know. It’s never happened like this before?”</p><p>	“Huh? What do you mean? What's never happened- What’s going on?” Before Steve had a chance to respond, a voice sounded from all around them.</p><p>	“You are here because I have chosen you.” The voice sounded from deep within the ground, it spread into the trees around, through both their bodies, almost knocking them over with the pure energy it radiated. “Steve Rogers,” the voice continued, “you are bound to this forest, more so than you understand. This forest has kept you safe with every breath you take and now it is your turn to repay it. The forest is dying, a force greater and more ancient than anything known to man seeks to destroy it and take its power.” Before Steve could ask any of the thousands of questions, the voice moved on.</p><p>	“Bucky Barnes, it was not a mere chance that you came here tonight. You are not bound to the forest but by something else. It is your destiny, along with Steve’s to right the wrongs happening. And if you fail, life like you know it will cease to exist.”</p><p>	The next thing Steve knew he was sitting up, in the chair by the fire he’d fallen asleep next too. Bucky was up now too, his hair disheveled and a wild look in his eyes.</p><p>	“Please tell me you know what just happened,” Bucky said, the fear in his eyes eminent.</p><p>	“I have absolutely idea.”</p><p>	“I have to go,” Bucky said hastily. He threw the blankets to the ground and stood up, his eyes darting around the room looking for the exit.</p><p>	“Wait!” Steve yelled “Did you not hear what the voice said! We have to save the forest!”</p><p>	“I have no idea what's going on,” Bucky yelled back “but, I want no part of it!”</p><p>	“Please.” Steve's voice cracked with emotion and he could feel the threat of tears pressing against his eyes. He didn't know why, but he could feel that he needed Bucky to do whatever they were destined to do. Steve wasn't sure if it was the raw emotion on his face or the fact that Bucky knew that this is what they had to do, but he sat back down on the couch, pulling his legs up in front of him.</p><p>	“Fine.” he practically snarled “Where do we start?” </p><p>	“I have no idea,” Steve responded, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>If you had told Bucky a day ago, hell ten hours ago, that he’d be sitting in the cottage by the woods, eating breakfast with the supposed demon child he would have laughed you right out of town. Yet here he was, staring at Steve Rogers from across the table, tentatively eating his toast and marmalade.</p><p>	“You know,” Steve said “I didn't poison your breakfast, what could I possibly gain from that”</p><p>“I-I don't think you poisoned my food!” Bucky stammered out.</p><p>“Please I can see the way you are looking at it. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it well you were asleep on my couch, y'know all night.” Bucky felt his face flush and he put his head down and continued to eat. “So,” Steve began, “are you going to tell me what you were doing here in the first place?” Bucky figured he could lie, but there was something about the way Steve looked at him that made him not. So he told him the whole story. When Bucky had finished talking he'd expected Steve to be angry with him. But instead, Steve looked at him for a moment and then he burst out laughing. Bucky was so stunned he didn't know what to do, instead, he watched the (supposed) witch in front of him, laugh in his face. Steve Rogers was unlike any boy he had ever seen. He was small and he didn't look like he could lift more than 80 pounds on a good day, but he was- well he was beautiful. He had golden blond hair that almost blocked his eyes, he had beautiful blue eyes, pink soft lips, and when he laughed he wheezed a little which Bucky found incredibly endearing.</p><p>When Steve had finished laughing and had composed himself, all of which took about five minutes he said, “That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. First, if you thought that I literally ate children, then why in god’s name would you even take that bet?! Secondly, I do not eat children so stop listening to whatever idiots are telling you that.” Now it was Bucky’s turn to laugh and soon both boys were practically falling out of their chairs with laughter. </p><p>“Okay, okay, okay,” Steve said once they had calmed down “we need to figure out what to do about this whole situation.”</p><p>“Are you sure this is real? Maybe this is some collective fever dream we're having.”</p><p>“No it's real, can you feel the pull of the forest, the feeling that something is wrong?” Bucky could in fact. It was something in the air as if the world was being tilted off-balance. Bucky began to think, he couldn't remember a time the world hadn't felt like this. How was he only just now realizing this? </p><p>“Okay then,” Bucky relented, “where do we start?”</p><p>Turns out neither of them had any idea where to start. They spent the next few hours brainstorming, finally deciding that Steve would look through his mother's old books, well Bucky would check the public library for anything related to the woods as well as the town's history. When they had finally finished brainstorming Bucky said “I should be getting home. My Ma is probably beside herself with worry.” Steve couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at that. He wished he had some who would be sick with worry over him.<br/>
“Okay,” Steve said, “Will you be back soon?”</p><p>“As soon as I can, I promise.” Bucky said with a smile “But I do have one last question. Is it true, are you really a witch?” Steve thought about<br/>
denying it or ignoring the question altogether, but he figured that if he and Bucky were in this together he might as well try and be honest.</p><p>“Technically yes. Am I any good? No. I’m just- I don’t know what's wrong with me.”</p><p>“Hm,” Bucky muttered thoughtfully, “maybe something needs to happen to unlock them? Or maybe your power just works in a different way?”</p><p>“Well actually-” Steve paused to think “I guess you could be right. I never thought of it like that before.”</p><p>“See look at that Stevie!” Bucky gleamed.</p><p>“Do not and I repeat do. Not. call me Stevie.” Steve tried to look angry, but he couldn't help the way his heart gave a little flutter at the nickname. </p><p>“Okay well, I really do need to get going.” Steve and Bucky stood and went to the door. Before Steve could react Bucky grabbed him and pulled him into a quick hug. “Thanks, uh for y'know helping me out last night,” Bucky said, pulling away, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Oh um it was no big deal,” Steve said, he could feel his face heating up and he hoped Bucky didn't notice how red he probably was. </p><p>“And Steve? I’m sorry for how this town treats you. They’re wrong about you.” And before Steve could say anything, Bucky turned and left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky was fucked. He knew it the second he walked in the door to his home and saw his mother crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was there; Rhodey, Stark, Natasha, his family, and even some of his other friends, Clint Barton and Sam Wilson. Nobody had realized he was standing in the doorway yet, so Bucky gave a little cough, and immediately everyone turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James Buchanan Barnes!” Natasha yelled “We thought you were dead! Where in God’s name have you been?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky considered this for a moment. On one hand, he could tell them what happened. He could tell them about Steve and about how’d he spent the night there. About how the woods spoke to him and how he and the witch might be the only people who can save the town. On the other hand, Bucky knew no one would believe him. They'd get scared, they wouldn't let him go back to the cottage, or maybe they would go to the cottage and try and hurt Steve. That thought made Bucky’s stomach twist with anger. And selfishly, though he could not admit it to himself, maybe he wanted to keep Steve his secret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky hung his head. “I didn't make it very far down the path,” he said sheepishly, he assumed that his friends had filled everyone in about what happened, “I fell a few yards in and I musta passed out, because I woke up this morning in the same spot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh James,” His mother sighed. She looked tired, worn out, and a little angry. Bucky scolded himself for making her feel like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” George stated, “Bucky has had a long couple hours, everyone clear out.” Slowly his friends began to leave, each one stopping by Bucky to give him a hug or a pat on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha was the last to leave. She leaned in and hugged him. Pressing her mouth up to his ear she whispered. “I know you’re lying about last night. But considering you're here right now unharmed, I'm going to assume you're alright and so I am not going to make you tell me.” Bucky should have known better. Natasha was his best friend. She could read him better than anyone else. She said nothing else just kissed his cheek and went on her way, probably to find Clint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as everyone had cleared out his father reared on him. “How could you be so reckless James?” George said “You had us scared out of our minds when we woke up this morning and you weren't here. And then your friends come to the door saying you went to the cottage?! Drunk of all things! How could you be so stupid? You know the rumors, you could have been killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George, please,” his mother said softly “he’s back now and that’s all that matters.” His father let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're right, I’m sorry. But James don't think this means you're off the hook. You’re on chicken duty for the next month.” Bucky groaned, but he figured this was only fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I'm sorry for scaring you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay,” his mother smiled, pulling him into a hug “But if you ever scare me like that again I will hang you from the clothesline by your toes.” Bucky shuddered, why were all the women in his life so terrifying?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky retreated up the stairs and into his room. He flopped down on his bed and the reality of his past few hours came rushing into his head. He couldn't believe any of this was real. The cottage, his dream, and most of all Steve. He wanted to go back to the cottage immediately, but he knew he couldn't. He needed to go to the library first and he definitely couldn’t just sneak away right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell asleep, still in the same clothes he'd been wearing all day, thinking of blond hair and blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day after Bucky left Steve was determined to find at least a little useful information before he came back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he even comes back</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice in Steve’s head nagged at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had begun to worry that he made a mistake trusting Bucky. He had just told him he was a witch, he had given up a secret his family had protected for years all because Bucky smiled at him. For all Steve knew the town could be on its way to hunt him down, throw him in the lake, waiting to see if he floated, the way they’d done to his ancestors. He tried to push these thoughts away, at least for right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve decided the best place to look for clues was his mother's room. It had been two years since he had entered her room. After Sarah had passed, Steve had locked the room up and swore he would never again go in. But he figured desperate time called for desperate measures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve walked up the creaky stairs leading to his mother's bedroom. His cottage was small. Downstairs was a small kitchen with a smaller living room attached and upstairs was a bathroom, his room, and his mother's room. The whole house was strewn with herbs and worn-out furniture. It always smelled like fresh bread and the air tasted like magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Steve reached her door he took a deep breath steadying himself. He grabbed the key that was hanging next to the door and slowly opened it. When Steve walked in, and a shock went through his system. The room still smelled like her. The faint scent of mint and honey. Steve sank to his knees, it was as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Suddenly the pain of her death was so sharp and it felt so recent that the tears poured out of him before he could stop it. He wasn't sure how long he sat on the floor, but when he finally composed himself he looked around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Steve's room, which was filled with books and other trinkets he had collected, Sarah’s room was almost empty. She had a bed in the center with a soft quilt that Steve used to love to cuddle up in on cold winter nights. There was a dresser with a small silver mirror and a picture of steve. Across the room from the dresser was a small bookshelf. Some of the books looked newer more recent, well others looked as though they had lived hundreds of years, which to be fair some probably had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went over to the bookshelf and started pulling books off at random. He opened the first book he’d pulled off. It was dark leather. The edges of the book were frayed with years of use. He carefully opened it and was immediately met with a cloud of dust. He coughed turning his head, praying this didn't cause an asthma attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the dust had settled Steve turned back to the book. He went through each page carefully, scanning for any mention of the forest. The book was filled with letters and symbols, some he recognized, and some he didn’t. He went through book after book like this. Pouring over them, looking for anything, any small mention, but there was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat there for what felt like years. Digging through the books, the smell of his mother and dust mixed together. There were only a few books left on the dresser now. A few that looked like his mom had just bought them at the local bookshop for pleasure. He sighed, disappointed that he hadn't found anything when something silver caught his eye. It was hidden behind the last books on the shelf. He moved them aside and found a silver box. He picked it up inspecting it from all sides. It was a small box with beautiful designs and symbols carved into it. He didn't understand what any of it meant. On the front of the box was a lock. It was small and the hole was an intricate design. He didn't think he had ever seen a key that would remotely fit into the lock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sat there for a while with the box resting in his lap. He figured that if the box was in his house the key probably was too. He found it strange that this box had a lock. Sarah had never kept anything from him before. It made his stomach twist, and for a moment he wondered if he knew his mother as much as he believed he did. He quickly buried that thought in the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve spent the rest of his afternoon ripping apart his entire house, desperately searching for the key. He’d lived in this house his entire life and he couldn't even find one damned key? He felt weak and useless, a feeling he’d been running from his entire life. He sank to the floor, his back against the wall, staring at the wreck of his home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a soft knock on the front door. “Steve?” a voice called softly, “can I come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmph'' Steve grumbled. The door slowly entered and Bucky stepped in. Steve once again was struck by the realization of how beautiful he was. His brown hair flopped down on his forehead, but not so much that you couldn't see his eyes. They were a deep blue, and when Bucky looked at Steve, it felt like he was transparent, that Bucky could see Steve straight down to his core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve swiftly turned his head, blushing furiously. “Did you find anything?” He said to Bucky, keeping his head turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kind of? Not really. I found a few books about the town's history,” Bucky said, gesturing to the pile of books in his hands, “I don't think they’re anything useful, but it couldn’t hurt looking right?” Steve shrugged, he was in a bad mood now. He was mad at his mother for leaving him, for keeping this clearly important box a secret because they had never had any secrets before, and mostly at Bucky. He was mad at Bucky for the lazy smile on his face and the way Steve’s stomach twisted in a way he didn’t recognize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You uh look like you’ve been busy.” Bucky chuckled, looking around at the mess Steve had made. He walked over to Steve and held out a hand. Steve stared at it for a moment, unsure of what Bucky was doing. After he’d successfully made it awkward he realized Bucky was trying to help him up. Steve swatted away at his attempt and slowly got to his feet. He was not going to let this town boy mess with his mind. Steve needed to be careful. Any moment Bucky could bring his friends to hurt Steve. Bucky already knew what Steve was for sure, all he had to do was alert the town, and then it would be over for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found this box,” Steve said, holding up the small silver box. “I don't know if it’s anything important, but I do not my mom never kept anything from me before I found it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so let’s open it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I would have done that already, it’s locked,” Steve said each word very slowly so Bucky would understand that he was in fact an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘O-kay, then let’s find the key.” Steve was about to smack his head into the wall if he had to keep listening to this idiot talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, look around right now, what does it look like I have spent all day doing,” Bucky opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but Steve cut him off, “I know that you probably never have to do a lot of thinking with that pretty face of yours, but not all of us can get by on looks alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I can help you look- wait you think my face is pretty?” Bucky smirked, the tips of his ears turning pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- what- no! I think you need to get your brain examined, Barnes because I most certainly did not. You have quite an ugly face actually, I cannot stand to look at it.” Steve said turning away and walking into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Stevie, but I heard you.” Steve couldn't see Bucky, but he could picture his face; his eyes lighting up and his mouth curved upward into a pleased smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times am I going to have to tell you not to call me that before it stinks into that thick skull of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you'll just have to find out...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stevie.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Steve was going to rip his hair out. He whirled around ready to punch Bucky, but when he turned he realized Bucky was standing much closer behind him then he’d originally realized. He slammed into Bucky’s chest full force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa there cowboy,” Bucky laughed, grabbing Steve's shoulders to steady him, “first you call me pretty and now you’re practically throwing yourself on me? You know how to boost a guy's ego.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Steve said shoving Bucky back, “enough of this, we have to find that key, or at least look through those stupid books you brought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay fine,” Bucky said, still smirking, “Let’s focus on the lock. Where have you looked? Is there anywhere you haven't searched yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky, don't you think if there was anywhere else to look I would have done it already.” Steve sighed, running his hands through his hair messing it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There must be somewhere you haven't checked?” Steve thought for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I guess I haven't checked my room, but if she wanted to hide this box from me. Why would she hide the key in my room?” Bucky seemed to consider this for a moment then he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it wasn't you, she was keeping it from,” Bucky said. A cold feeling ran down Steve's spine, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. Steve couldn't help but feel that Bucky was onto something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Steve agreed reluctantly, “we’ll know more once we get this box open I think.” Steve turned and started to walk up the stairs toward his room. He realized Bucky wasn't following him, just standing awkwardly in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon Buck, you don't just get to sit around, well I do all the heavy lifting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can do heavy lifting?” Bucky said, hesitating for a moment then following Steve up the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asshole,” Steve said, shoving Bucky’s shoulder good-naturedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Punk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jerk.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky had woken up that morning feeling slightly more well-rested than the previous day. He stalled as long as he could before making his way downstairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother and father were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast when Bucky came down. He could feel their stares on the back of his next as he grabbed cereal from the cabinet. The room was eerily quiet and the air sat heavily around them. Just when Bucky thought he couldn't take it anymore George cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son, we need to discuss your punishment.” Bucky groaned inwardly. “Don't look so terrified,” his father chuckled, “we have decided that since this is your first offense, we're going to go easy on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Bucky said, practically jumping up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be too relieved yet,” Winifred chimed in, “we have to give you some consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“First,” George began “You're on chicken duty for the next month- don't give me that face James, and secondly you now have a curfew of 11 o’clock and you may not stay out a moment later unless given permission.” Bucky nodded, he could handle that, he’d been expecting to be locked away for the rest of his life, he thought he'd never get to return to Steve. Because of their mission, obviously. “One last thing,” George said, “you are never to go near that cottage again.” Bucky’s stomach plummeted. He tried to school his face into an expression of indifference. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Okay,” Bucky smiled, hoping it didn't look too much like a grimace, “permission to go to the library?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“The library?!” Winifred laughed “Who are you and what have you done with my son?” Bucky chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've read all the books in my room,” he shrugged, it wasn't technically a lie, “figured I should get some new ones.” His parents looked skeptical, but his mother waved her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, permission granted, just clear the table first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky spent his whole way to the library trying to brainstorm on how to sneak away to Steves without them noticing. He figured he could just tell them he was staying at one of his friends' houses and then pray his friends didn't show up at his house wondering where he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he had finally gotten to the library he decided that if necessary he would tell his parents he was at Sam Wilson's house. Mostly because he and Sam were not close enough that Sam would ever come to Bucky’s house looking for him. Secondly, because Sam lived on the other side of town so it would be a good excuse if he was ever past curfew, and lastly Sam only lived with his Grandmother, so he would have to worry about parents talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The town library was small. It was an old building, with vines growing up the sides and cracked stone steps leading up to double wooden doors. He walked up the stairs and pushed the doors open. Even though it was a small building, it held more books than Bucky ever thought he'd see in one place. Despite popular belief, Bucky actually loved the library. He loved the way it smelled like worn-out books and wood. He could spend hours aimlessly wandering through the rows of books, picking up whatever interested him. The library had an ancient feel to it like it had been around for thousands of years, even though in reality, it had probably been closer to fifty. None of his friends knew he loved the library, they’d never stop teasing him if they did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The library felt different today, more familiar, in a way he couldn't quite place. Something about the smell and the feel of it. He spent a few minutes walking around looking for anything about the town's history when it finally hit him, the library reminded him of Steve. The old feel to it, the soft smell of books, and the way it always surprised him. He quickly shoved that out of his head, it was ridiculous he didn't even know Steve. But still, he couldn't help but enjoy the library a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spent the whole afternoon between the rows of books. When he finally had found a few books about the town's history, he checked them out and left. He wanted to go to Steve’s, he wanted to prove that he hadn't made up anything that had happened. A part of him worried he’d dreamt his encounter with Steve, that he really had been passed out in the woods, alone all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He worried about this as he walked through town and he almost didn't notice when he ran straight into a familiar figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barnes!” Tony hollered “long time no see! The wards got you locked up?” Bucky suppressed a groan. He did not want to deal with Tony right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” he lied, “well I should probably get going, have to get back before my parents send the whole town out to look for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotcha, see you later Barnes,” he paused, “wait why do you have all those books?” Tony reached for the stack in his hands, but Bucky swiftly pulled them out of his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma wanted to do some reading so she sent me to pick these up.” Bucky said, gritting his teeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever you say man, but hey when you're out of jail, let's get the gang together and wreak havoc, alright?” Bucky nodded and waved goodbye. He started walking away and didn't even stop to think that he was going the opposite way of his house, where he just told Tony he would be. Tony curiously watched him walk away, wondering where he could possibly be going, but he quickly shrugged it off and went to go find Rhodey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took everything in Bucky to not let out a sigh of relief when he opened the door to the cottage and Steve was there. His heart did a little twist when he saw Steve sitting on the floor, surrounded by books, his clothes rumpled, and the afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows, casting a glow on his pale skin. Bucky suppressed a smile and ignored the feeling in his stomach, he was just hungry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked up the stairs to Steve’s room, Bucky couldn't help but feel a little excited. Bucky’s room was so personal to him, it was the place he felt most safe, and he hoped this would give him a look into Steve’s life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky saw Steve hesitate a little before opening the door. He watched him take a deep breath and then held the door open for Bucky. When Bucky stepped in he was met with the familiar feeling of the library. Steve's room was small, with wooden walls and floors. A grey carpet covered most of the floor, and what wasn't covered by carpet was covered by books. The window skill was covered in all different types of plants and what looked like pieces of paper had been stuck all over the walls. Bucky stepped closer to the walls and saw they were all notes Steve had written, little reminders, or thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky turned to look at Steve. Steve's cheeks had gone a little pink and he looked shy and more reserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your room,” Bucky said lamely. Steve smiled a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, I- Uh- know it's not much,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, very Steve like,” Bucky said grinning</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you even know that we met like two days ago?” Steve scowled, which only made Bucky grin wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just easy to read I guess Stevie.” Steves scowl deepened, but Bucky didn't care, it was worth it to see him blush a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever Barnes, we came up here for a reason, remember, or is your brain too small to remember that much information,” Steve said mockingly, batting his eyelashes at him. Before Bucky could even formulate a witty comeback, Steve had moved on and begun looking through his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next hour this way. Side by side searching through Steve’s room. Bucky liked how when he and Steve were sitting on the floor look through his bookshelf, their hands would brush, sending a jolt of electricity through Bucky. He wondered if Steve felt it too, but he brushed that off quickly, Steve seemed to be paying attention to everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky.  when they had searched through Steve's whole room and found absolutely nothing, they both laid down on the floor staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don't understand,” Steve said after a moment, “why would she keep anything from me, what could be in this box that was worth all this trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know, but I get the feeling it must have to do with everything going on, whatever that is.” Steve nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just feel like the answer is right under our noses if only we-” Suddenly Bucky was struck with an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve wait stop-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not interrupt m-” Bucky put a hand over Steve’s mouth, and Steve very childishly licked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the heck Steve, will you just listen to me, I think I know where the key is!” That shut Steve right up. “I think it could be in the floorboards of your room. There's nowhere else in this house it could be.” Bucky didn’t know why he thought this, but it felt right. Like something was telling him to search there. Steve seemed to consider this for a moment and then reluctantly knelt on the floor and began hitting the boards, testing to see if they were hollow. Bucky followed his lead. They went through the room like that, testing the floors, until steve shouted from the corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I found it!” Bucky ran over and sure enough, it sounded hollow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we get it up?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One moment.” Steve disappeared from the room and returned a second later carrying a hammer. Before Bucky could even think Steve brought the hammer down on the floorboard right next to Bucky’s foot. Bucky screeched, dragging himself backward as Steve continued to hit the floorboard. Eventually, the floorboard had a big hole in it. Bucky waited well Steve sat and caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're psychotic,” Bucky laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer the term spontaneous,” Steve said in between gasping breaths. When Steve's breathing had calmed down, the two boys peered into the hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s heart was pounding so fast, he thought it might beat out of his chest. Sure enough in the hole, was a silver key with a small string attached to a piece of paper. Carefully, as if at any moment it might disappear, Steve pulled it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky can you grab me the box, it's on my bed.”  Steve looked at the piece of paper attached to the key and this time he did think his heart left his body. On the paper was his name in his mother's handwriting.  It felt as though the world had stopped spinning. Steve’s ears were ringing and he couldn’t decide if he was going to cry or throw up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize Bucky was talking to him, until he knelt next to him, setting the box down, and putting an arm around Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, are you okay?” Steve ignored him, he could feel warm tears making their way down his face. He realized he should probably be embarrassed, but he couldn’t bring himself to be. The grief had wormed its way back into his heart, twisting around it, threatening to pull him back into the first year of darkness after Sarah had passed. That year he had done nothing but sit in his room in the dark until Erkinsine had dragged him out.</span>
</p>
<p><span>  Before he could process what was happening, Bucky pulled Steve close to him, wrapping his arms gently around him, rubbing his back. Steve couldn't think about the whirlwind of emotions going through him, he just held on to Bucky as the sobs racked through his body.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Once Steve had calmed down, he slowly untangled himself from Bucky, aggressively wiping at his face. He didn't want to look at Bucky, to see the pity on his face. But when he finally did work up the courage to look at him, Bucky didn't look like he pitted Steve at all. Steve couldn't read his expression, there was a fierceness to it, but also a warmth that radiated through Steve's whole body.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” Steve said turning away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Bucky said softly, grabbing Steve’s hand, “it’s okay, do you wanna talk about it?” Steve shook his head and looked down at their intertwined hands. Bucky seemed to realize at the same time too and they both quickly pulled their hands away, blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I should read this,” Steve said holding up the note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stay...please.” Steve was embarrassed at how desperate and weak he sounded, but Bucky did seem to mind. Steve took a deep breath and opened the note.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fic! I'll be updating it semi-regularly I think! I'm not sure how long it will be yet! If anyone would be willing to proofread future chapters for me, lmk! Let me know what you thought in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>